1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, a method of estimating a signal-to-interference+noise ratio.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal-to-Interference+Noise Ratio (SINR) is an important metric of communication link quality. SINR estimation is of particular importance for wireless data systems where resources are shared dynamically amongst users. Some applications of SINR estimates are: a) Power Control in CDMA Systems: the receiver estimates the SINR, compares it to a target and commands the transmitter to increase/decrease its transmitted power; and b) Rate Adaptation: the information bit-rate assigned to a user can be dynamically varied based on its link quality and the system load. While such adaptation has limited use in voice systems, it is extremely useful for wireless data systems. Consequently, inaccurate SINR estimates can severely degrade performance and resource utilization.